Talent Shows Can Bring Feelings to the Surface
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Stupid title. I know. Gwen and Julie perform at the school talent show. And it brings 2 people closer together. Ben/Julie Set 3 years after Alien Force. R&R Stupid summary. I know. Just read the story please!


**Hey, guys. This is just a random idea that came to my head at school during art time one time. Man. Is school becoming an upside for my writing or what because, most of my ideas for fan fictions I get during school time. That's just bizarre because I HATE SCHOOL! LOL**

**Because of the timeline I wrote in 'In Your Heart', I've decided to do something familiar...without the lemon and the marriage proposal. But it leads up to it! The lemon part, I mean. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for the plot.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Seriously, Gwen. You should dance at the talent show," Julie nagged.

Gwen and Julie were standing by the talent show sign-up sheet. They were deciding whether they should enter or not. Julie thinks that Gwen should dance for the talent show and Gwen thinks that Julie should sing for the talent show.

"I think you should sing," said Gwen.

"You know I can't sing," defended Julie.

"Are you kidding!?You have the best voice! You're even better then Kai," complimented Gwen.

"How about we make a deal? I enter the talent show if you enter the talent show as well," offered Julie.

"Girl, you've got yourself a deal!" exclaimed Gwen as they shook hands and wrote their names on the sign-up sheet.

"What song are you gonna sing?" asked Gwen.

"I'm thinking 'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry," confessed Julie.

Gwen just looked at her shocked. She was really thinking about singing that song!? **(AN: No offence to who likes the song by the way. I really like the song; I just don't think it would suit Julie for the talent show.)**

"No way! You should sing what's in your heart! Maybe sing about your crush on my cousin," added Gwen.

"GWEN!" hissed Julie as her cheeks turned a deep red in embarrassment.

"What? It's obvious that you and Ben love each other! You're gotta admit it to each other sometime! It's driving us mad!" shouted Gwen.

"Great. Why don't you say it in the PA system so the entire school can hear?" sarcastically suggested Julie.

"Even though that's a good idea, I won't do it," said Gwen who obviously didn't notice Julie's sarcasm.

"What song do you think I should sing?" asked Julie.

"I'm thinking 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff," suggested Gwen.

"Why?" questioned Julie.

"You believe that your mother's watching over you since she died 8 years ago! Sing it for the talent show!" exclaimed Gwen.

"You've entered the talent show?" someone scoffed behind them.

They turned around and saw Kai Green and her posse smirking at them.

Kai Green was also in Senior Year like Gwen and Julie. She was the snobbiest person in Bellwood High and was also a fricking slut. **(AN: Please excuse my language.)** She always wore a top that would reveal too much of her chest, miniskirts and high heels. She's full of herself and likes trash-talking about the girls and she has slept with half of the boys that attend the school...along with some college guys here and there. Gwen and Julie were amazed that boys wanted to sleep with her in the first place! Outside school - along with some gossip sessions during lunch free period – while hanging out with her posse, she would either be talking about herself, the boys she's dated and/or slept with or saying negative stuff about the girls and the nerdy kids. **(AN: No offence to any nerds by the way! I think nerds are cool. They shouldn't get picked on. Leave the nerds alone, people!)**

"Yes. She has. So what?" spat Gwen.

"She's gonna embarrass herself in front of the entire school. I don't see the point in her entering because she'll lose to moi. Face it. I'm a better singer then she will ever be," said Kai.

"So not! Julie has a great voice. You just lip sync, bitch," responded Gwen. **(Ben: Whoa! Now that's something you don't see every day! Me: BUZZ OFF, BEN!)**

Kai just scoffed and walked away. Gwen and Julie just turned to face each other, both wearing the same look on their faces.

"Well, that was weird," said Julie.

Gwen could only nod in agreement. Then they just smiled and got caught in a fit of laughter. Suddenly, they noticed Ben and Kevin headed their way.

Ben was one of the most popular kids in the school and in Senior Year with Gwen and Julie. He's the captain of the soccer team and was voted MVP for every game. He also used to date Kai. How unbelievable is that!? They broke up 1 year ago but, Kai still believes that he's still hers. Ben really didn't love her anyway. He's in love with Julie. And everyone knows that...obviously with the exception of Julie. It was dead obvious by the way he acts whenever he's anywhere near her or talks about 's just be thankful that he didn't sleep with Kai...well, they almost did but, thankfully, he dumped her right before she seduced him. Way to go, Ben!

"What happened?" asked Ben.

"Kai got mad because Julie entered the talent show," explained Gwen.

"YOU'VE ENTERED THE TALENT SHOW!?" exclaimed Kevin.

"Shut up," Ben, Julie and Gwen just said plainly.

Kevin is also in Senior Year and was also on the soccer team. **(AN: I know Kevin doesn't go to Bellwood High or play soccer but, let's just pretend he does.)** He's as popular as Ben but, he doesn't rub it in people's faces. Neither does Ben. He also previously dated Kai. He almost slept with her until he saw Kai sleeping with another guy. A messy break up followed the next day. He started dating Gwen a week later and he never forced her to do anything she didn't want. Well, if he did, Ben wouldn't hesitate to kill him. They've been going out for over a year now. Ben and Julie are wondering if he'll pop the question soon because they're exactly like a married couple! Seriously!

"Sorry," mumbled Kevin.

"Go for it, Julie. I know you're gonna win," supported Ben.

"Thanks, Ben but, I doubt I'll win. Kai always pulls a stunt to win," said Julie honestly.

"Don't say that. Trust me. If Kai wants to pull a stunt on you, she'll have to go through us. Besides, you have an amazing voice. You have a higher chance at winning then Kai. In fact, you have a higher chance than anybody," said Ben.

Julie just smiled at him. She and Ben have been best friends for around the same time as her and Gwen. They're practically brother and sister but, inside, they wanted to be something more. They're not afraid to admit it...well, to each other, they are but, that's totally different! Come on, people! Fit the pieces!

Talent show...

It's now the night of the talent show. Everyone was waiting in line to perform. Kai was performing next, then Gwen and Julie was going last. She wanted to go last. She was clutching into her dress nervously.

Julie was looking beautiful for the talent show. Her jet black hair was straight and just past her shoulders. She's wearing a green, simple strapless dress that stopped just past her knees and green ballet flats on her feet. On her wrist is her lucky bracelet. Actually, it was her mother's bracelet. Before her mother left 8 years ago, she gave Julie the bracelet to remember her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing 'So What?' by Pink, the 4-time Bellwood High Talent Show winner, Kai Green!" Kevin announced.

Kevin was the MC for the talent show. Although he didn't like Kai, he had to pretend for the talent show. Everyone who was the MC for the talent show had to. Otherwise, Kai would make them suffer for the rest of the year. And Kevin really didn't want to suffer from his ex-girlfriend. The audience clapped quietly as Kai walked onto the stage wearing her performance attire. Julie was starting to become more nervous than ever as everyone's rival performed her song. Kai defiantly had a better chance at winning then she did.

"Hey. You're better than her," comforted Gwen as she held her hand for comfort.

Julie just smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Now, performing a dance routine to 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Gwen Tennyson!" he exclaimed.

As Gwen got ready for the routine, Kevin walked off the stage towards Julie.

"Don't worry, OK? You can do this," assured Kevin.

Julie just smiled gratefully at Kevin. How did Gwen wind up with a guy like him? Even though his popular, he and Ben aren't self-centred like other popular kids would be. They embraced each other and stayed in that position for a few minutes. Mentally, Kevin was thanking god that Ben wasn't nearby. He'd hang him up in a tree by his underpants! Talk about a major wedgie! Ouch! **(AN: Does anyone besides me think that seeing Kevin hanging in a tree by his underpants would be an amusing sight to see? *Ben raises his hand* Including OCs and other users. *Julie, Gwen, Sarah and Nelson raise their hands as well*)**

"I gotta go. Oh. By the way, you have my support," said Kevin.

"Just go," said Julie.

Kevin ran up to the stage and went up to the microphone by stage right.

"WOW! WAS THAT AMAZING!? Now, ladies and gentlemen, our last performer is one of my closet friends and this is her first time performing in the Talent Show so, I would really appreciate it if you supported her! Singing 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff, Julie Yamamoto!"

Julie walked onto the stage as the audience cheered loudly. Even louder than they did for Kai!

"Umm...this song I've been working really hard on since I signed up and it explains how I felt when my mother left a few years ago and what I would be like if she came back," spoke Julie.

The song started playing. Julie took a deep breath and started singing.

_I found myself today. Oh. I found myself and ran away.  
__But something pulled me back. Voice of reason I forgot I had.  
__All I know is you're not here to say, what you always used to say.  
__But it's written in the sky tonight._

_So I won't give up. No, I won't break down.  
__Sooner then it seems, life turns around.  
__And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong.  
__When I'm standing in the dark, I still believe,  
__Someone's watching over me._

_Seen that ray of light and it's shining on my destiny.  
__Shining all the time and I won't be afraid to follow everywhere it's taking me.  
__All I know is yesterday is gone and right now I belong,  
__To this moment, to my dreams._

_So I won't give up. No, I won't break down.  
__Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
__And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong.  
__When I'm standing in the dark, I still believe,  
__Someone's watching over me!_

_It doesn't matter what people say.  
__It doesn't matter how long it takes.  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high.  
__It only matters how true you are.  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart._

_So I won't give up. No, I won't break down.  
__Sooner than it seems, life turns around.  
__And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong.  
__When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe..._

_That I won't give up. No, I won't break down!  
__Sooner than it seems, life turns around!  
__And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong!  
__When I'm standing in the dark, I still believe..._

_That someone's watching over,  
__Someone's watching over,  
__Someone's watching over me._

_Yeah, yeah. Oh, oh!  
__Someone's watching over me._

The audience clapped and cheered as soon as Julie finished singing. She just curtsied and smiled. Everyone ran off the stage to return to their seats...except Julie. She saw Gwen, Kevin and Ben waiting for her by the stage entrance. Gwen immediately pulled Julie into a girl hug.

"You were amazing!" exclaimed Gwen as she broke the hug.

"Thanks," said Julie. "And thanks for what you did, Kevin."

"Hey. You're like a little sister to all of us...well, apart from----."

Kevin's sentence got cut short as Ben covered his mouth with his hand while blushing furiously. As soon as Kevin promised to shut up, Ben uncovered his mouth and walked up to Julie.

"You were really awesome, Jules," complemented Ben.

"Thanks, Ben," responded Julie as she and Ben hugged.

They stayed that way until Gwen and Kevin cleared their throats, resulting into breaking the hug with a light blush on the cheeks but, they stills stood close to one another.

"I have the results. I'm gonna go announce the top 3," said Kevin.

"Go for it," said Gwen.

Kevin quickly kissed her on the lips and ran onto the stage. Ben earned a whack on the head from Gwen because he was pretending to vomit in her hair. Then, he started tickling Julie because she was laughing at him.

"OK. First, I'm gonna need all the contestants to come up onto the stage," said Kevin.

All the contestants walked onto the stage in the order they performed in. Gwen and Julie clutched each other's hands nervously. Will Kai win again?

"Now, all of them were awesome tonight! But, I only have the awards for 1st, 2nd and 3rd places. 3rd prize is a pass to the circus. And that goes to...Kai Green!" exclaimed Kevin.

Kai was shocked! She never got 3rd prize in the talent show. Ever. Who could beat Kai Green!? But still, she wore a fake smile on her face as she went up to accept the award.

"Now, that leaves 2nd and 1st place. 2nd prize is 2 free passes to any upcoming event of their choice with anyone they chose. And that goes to...Gwen Tennyson!"

Gwen couldn't believe it! She hugged Julie quickly and went up to accept the award.

"So, Gwen, where are you gonna go and who are you gonna take with you?" asked Kevin as he held the microphone to her mouth.

"I'm gonna use it for the next soccer game and I'm taking Julie with me!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Well, you're in luck! We have an upcoming game against Winter Heights this weekend!" exclaimed Kevin.

Gwen just hugged Kevin, then Julie and stood in the second place position next to the first place.

"Now, 1st prize is a 4-year scholarship to the University of California! The winner showed courage, determination and pure talent! 1st prize goes to...Julie Yamamoto!"

The auditorium filled with clapping and cheers from the audience, the stage, backstage, everywhere! Julie walked up to Kevin as she accepted the prize and gave him a quick hug. She took her place on the podium and hugged Gwen for what seemed like eternity.

"Julie, you actually get 2 scholarships with the prize! I just received word that the University of California is giving you a scholarship for both tennis and singing!" exclaimed Kevin.

The clapping and the cheering in the auditorium grew louder after Kevin finished the announcement while Julie and Gwen squealed and hugged each other until they had to get off the stage for photos.

After the talent show...

Ben and Julie were sitting on Ben's roof gazing at the stars. They were still very overwhelmed about the results of the talent show tonight. Ben was unbelievably proud of her. Nobody has beaten Kai in the school talent show before. Ever. The talent show will be the hot topic for the remaining months to come. But, tonight, Ben had other things in mind aside from how proud he was of his best friend. Tonight, he was gonna attempt to turn their friendship into something more. He wants her to be with him. In reality, he means, not in Dreamtime.

Ever since he broke up with Kai and realised that he's in love with Julie, all of his dreams were about her. At first, they were innocent but, now; all his dreams about her were very naughty. He actually makes love to her in his dreams. Ben actually wished he never had to wake up. He also told her that in the dream. Unfortunately, they both hit reality before they could go another round. Yes. Julie dreams them too. Man. For best friends, they do have racy dreams about each other. I wonder why. Oh wait. THEY LOVE ONE ANOTHER!

"I'm very proud of you, Julie. Nobody has ever beaten Kai in the talent show before," said Ben.

"Thanks, Ben," said Julie as she kissed his cheek, causing them to blush deeply.

Ben just sat there motionless. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he gently touched where she kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Ben.

"You didn't like it?" asked Julie, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

It broke Ben's heart. He didn't like seeing her sad or injured either mentally or physically or both actually. Whenever she cried, he would stay with her until she's happy again. Whenever he found out that she was injured whether it was during school time, soccer practice or in the middle of the night, he would race to wherever she was to be with her until she recovered. And he didn't like not knowing whether she was upset or injured. You can take a car crash she was caught in last year as an example. You do NOT want to be near him when he was asked to leave. He would do anything to make sure that she's alive. Even if he has to die, he'd do it in a heartbeat...despite her protests. He loves her too much to see her hurt.

"Julie, I loved it," answered Ben, then he added silently, "Not as much as I love you."

Unfortunately, he didn't say it quietly enough. Julie faced him shocked. He loved her? LOVED HER!? Is she having another one of those dreams again? Or is he actually saying this?

"You love me?" asked Julie.

"More than you think," responded Ben.

"I love you too, Ben," admitted Julie.

He couldn't resist the strong temptation. He crashed his lips against hers in a hot, passionate kiss. So hot that it could set the house on fire if they weren't careful. She responded instantly, making the kiss and the moment more intense. They rolled over on the mat and now, Ben's body laid against hers. She opened her mouth wider and felt his tongue dart in, moaning when his tongue attacked hers. Their sighs became more audible to one another. Ben groaned when he felt Julie rock her hips against him. Julie felt Ben's hands wrapped themselves tightly around her upper arms, holding her body against him. He forgot her lips and attacked her neck. She moaned and threw her head back, allowing him more access.

"God, you taste so good," Ben groaned against her as he pressed his lips harder against her neck, attacking it more hungrily.

Their lips met again and they rolled over, leaving Julie on top. He almost moaned when he felt her body weight against him. It just felt so good. His hands grabbed the hemming of her dress and...  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****This story took up 9 pages! Cool.**

**See ya!**


End file.
